kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Pride
Pride Pride is a chatroom on Kongregate named as one of the early Seven Deadly Sins rooms. Pride started as a trollfest with few Mods visiting the room. Renovations started in March 2010 with Pride becoming known as one of the better rooms by the end of 2010. In October 2011, Pride gained its very first Room Owner when Adrokila donned the mighty R before passing the honour on to frankiesmum in Septermber 2012. In November 2012, Pride got its first Room Moderator, KaiJai followed in February 2013 by Hoolo, In addition to those found in the Pridemates section, Pride often plays host to visiting Mods including but not limited to: KiwiBob, Razzi3l, gamemastermike, InfiniteHunter, JesseMH8, Es337, PeaceFrog, Maginmaniac7 and aldom. This Wiki is updated irregularly by frankiesmum so you can submit requests via her Kong profile and they'll go on her to-do list. Rules NO ROLEPLAYING The most universally accepted rule, and the most strictly enforced. Put words between asterisks at your peril If you do not love adiodude55, you can leave pride and go to hell Pridemates Users that were devoted soul and body to this room for over a month In alphabetical order: 1sttperson - Desperately seeking ??? adiodude55 - The love of most Pride members <3 adri37- One of our Australians. akshayk29 - Shellshock Live Guru from the land that gave us the word Guru. AlexFromRomania - Romanian game developer with a gigantic ego. becbec98 - Scots born, Aussie band member with lissa_dragomir7 blastvortex - Always here but rarely present. blu3b3rry - comment under construction Chalupala - wow, 3 bitches came to my door Charizard95 - Freshly evolved. You've been warned. cosminhrit - Cosmic! DarkRainyKnight - The newest and shiniest One of Pride's Moderators. Badge hunting with a passion. Docter_Ted - The Docter is in. doodle_man - Hey look it's me ♣ Dorako - I'm active enough now to be mentioned in the WIKI? its like all my dreams have come true : D eb395 - I'm Eb. The adorable and evil Pokemon. All other Pokemon and humans will bow down to me or suffer my wrath. MUAHAHAHA elfboy676 - Nobody puts Elfboy in a corner. Fatcatsven - He probably is the coolest guy in Pride. Finchy11 - just… Finchy…. frankiesmum - She's a good person for a Mod, a valiant protector of our room. FyreSigma - comment under construction GBros - The elder GBros. Wannabe flash game developer. He's only on Kong to chat, and is seeking intellectual stimulation. He rarely, if ever, finds it. Currently serving in the US Army and despises the 'New Pride': reappearance unlikely. Buldinn - Post Marine incarnation of GBros. Hercludes - MACRODAEMON > YOU Hoolo - Pride's second Room Mod. Petty Dutchman with an affinity for grammar. Will argue endlessly on your grammatical errors. Has an even 20 years of reading and at least 5 years of games to go through. Hrm. IlovePurple023 - One of Pride's more passionate people with little time for people she considers fools. Makes you wonder why she's here really. :P Johanna_T - Just another Aussie. KaiJai - Pride's very first Room Mod! Pride's Aussie Mum. Supersmileys aussie mommy ^_^ karatemon5 - Half alien, half pokemon. Cross him at your peril. kopseahorse - that chick Sol brought in Laxman09 - abs LeopardStar_62 - Conflicted lunatic lissa_dragomir7 - Scots born, Aussie band member with becbec98 lochie12 - im online 24/7. nah. im on 14/7. maltar_draco - lolbot masterhunter2 - giving love to all the boys and girls, men and women of Pride Murder_Machine - Not known for being nice so bother me at your own risk NDNPride - A Canadian of strong views. Best make sure you spell properly. ninjafurbyninja - resident furby oatmeals - hercludes' on-again/off-again love interest. plokkey - in a load of debt. rainbo21 - Resident No.1 fan of Avid Rox and their singer, Kevin. Says "I'm sorry", a lot. Red_Devil - i'll think of something funny to say, just give me a few years rehm123 - Ted's wife retroftw - Enjoys his Remnants of Skystone as much as his alternative, emo, punk, screamo and classic rock music. Rex4765 - the perfect chat reviver....well almost perfect. roscoe8 - IM NOT ON PRIDE WIKI >:( And one of our Remnants of Skystone players. shade0180 - A living shadow. Also, supersmiley's right hand man. Smokescreem - The Man from Kolkata! solprovider - Game guru and developer. Rates games on how much fun they are. Oh and the greetings are free. :D StabbyJoe - Alternative lifestyler. Stots - Makes the energizer bunny look slow and feeble. Sunhawk - Quiet game guru supersmiley98 - I am never wrong i thought i was once but i was mistaken taylorswift14 - Lilly's amazing friend. TBusby - Dipping her toes into game development techtag - Longtime lurker in the lowest of the labyrinthine levels of our lovely lodgings Teh_Anonymous - The Teh The_Anonymus - Teh The TheIcehunter - I disagree with Narnia TheRubberDrapes - Cool. TheTall0ne - I'm TheTall0ne with a 0, really friendly and ready for a good conversation. Valdier - Vald acts tough, but he really is just a big teddy bear. Werm - One of the wiser Pridemates " i don’t talk much and i’m Canadian". Wistler - Another Remnants of Skystone player, known for his Whistleblower stops in chat. witsd - Londoner of a certain age. XxLittle_StarxX - It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better. Oldies (Rarely seen but missed all the same) 0600Hours - Not too bright, but he's at least smart enough to know it. Has a Chuck Norris avatar. Adrokila - Usually a silent mod, the chat's protector and previous room owner, quietly watching over us. LWOP while he suffers an extreme case of Real Life. AlphaGlory1 - One of the coolest Pride regs. Left Pride the 18/08/2011 '' AngryRug - Rawr! >:C binxiantan - Surfaces regularly in Pride only to state he is going AFK! but likely to be spotted elsewhere on Kong. Cali17 - HAI!!!!!!!!^^ Likes exlamation marks, and '''LOVES '''L and yaoi. darkklown - Friendly when it suits him, and unintentionally funny while... ahem... medicated. Don't confuse him for a juggalo because of his name. Disasterbation - Hyper-cynical English bisexual ma {C} dzmttsh - Call him dz. No further information is currently available. Felixoo7 - Awesome! GBros_S - The ''other GBros. Claims he was the original GBros until his account was hijacked. Fondly remembers the old troll-infested Pride. HellsSerenade Comes and goes as he pleases.Get in a fight with him and you're probably going to lose. HundredAndFour - Has a litany of music playlists. Rarely chats. IzzyTyler44 - She is one of the oldest Pridemates in Pride, she was the one who lasted through all the dumb crap. Likes to give nicknames.... well if she thinks you're cool. Kody11199 - Enjoys chatting with oatmeals, madjedi and Alpha. KORKAS - Canadian. Is on a neverending search for the official gay cnic depressive alcoholic. His hobby is getting alts banned. MadJedi - Chat greeter. Left Pride for The Purple Haze in the quest for his perfect chatroom. Mykylo - She's Tenacious D’s and I’m In The Band’s #1 fan! She can out quote anyone when it comes to their movies, shows, and songs. She's awesome.hat room, so Pride is close enough. naptiem - He likes to take naps. He also tells amazing blow-your-head-off stories of magic and wonder! Postalmo - One of the original Pridemates, he has been in Pride longer than you've been alive. A mysterious man, indeed. PsyClone411 - One of the few number-namers accepted in Pride, he is known for his slightly disturbing fetish for Asian women. rachela - The incredible bouncing bird-loving bundle of OCD, aged 84, married to Chuck Norris. rjr001234 - leave him lone, he'll get involved in your argument if he wishes to do so. Late at night, he can often be found, drunk and depressed, in the gutters of the Pride slum. Saberioninja - Average teenage male. Also a fledgeling game developer. Hopefully it won't completely suck. Appearances rare at best. Seesine - The beloved centennerial spaghedeity - One of the original Pridemates. Sometimes known as Ed_Norton - Claims to be world-renowned actor Ed Norton, and has a penchant for expressing his approval or disapproval of things. Appearance sporadic, but the man has a busy filming schedule. tigerlilly361 - Lilly. Just Lilly. Got it? topsup - Donny Soldier and Beiber-haired internet hearthrob. Whovian - Timelord who warps his Tardis into Pride irregularly. Ready to brandish his sonicmodhammer at a moment's notice. As is a risk for all Timelords he's been struck by a wibbly-wobbly thing (technical term) which has warped him into an alternative reality. Hopefully our timelines will merge again soon. XxXKrYsc0XxX - Survived the renovations. Note On behalf of Pride, I would like to thank Mattmeister and Solprovider for restoring the Pride wiki page. Category:Chat rooms Category:Seven deadly sins rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:chat rooms with room owners